Sonic Greenhill Zero: Saga
by LordiusBiscuit
Summary: When Sonic and Tails are brought to a new zone they must find their way back home to Mobius, but before they could they need to save this zone of the infamous Dr. Eggman.
1. Part I: Prologue

Sonic Greenhill Zero Saga

By Jerseybeats

History of this super crappy story

Sonic Greenhill Zero was my first ever fan fiction and I had failed miserably to deliver the story I wanted to at the time, now revisiting the story nearly four years later- I hope to bring the full story rather than the ending just as I did before.

It has occured to me that I should actually just name the whole series linking to Sonic Greenhill Zero and Sonic Black Virus and just combine it all into one. Sonic the Hedgehog and company doesn't belong to me, and if they did why would I be living in a trailer? Thank you for giving this a chance, and I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**Zone: "Mobius" #264**

**Location: Knothole**

The night, calmer than most in the cold years during the war. At least this night it was all different, the Freedom FIghters had just officially defeated Dr. Robotnik. Hours before they were up celebrating their victory, while now into the late hours of the night many slept. While the hero of Mobius and the Princess of Mobius layed in bed with one another, thinking about the future to come. All of the years were just about planing, fighting, and just flat out surviving the damn war, but now the Princess had to start planing how to restore the world back to it's glory days.

"If the city goes under repairs it should be finished in about three years," Sonic explained walking over to the bed that Sally was sitting on.

"Sonic Hedgehog doing math? What has this world come to?" Sally chuckled a little.

"Uncle Chuck is great with fixing up just about anything- so that would help out plenty," Sonic countinued.

"It has been twelve hours since we won Sonic, can't we just relax just a little?" Sally asked sitting up ontop of the covers of the bed.

"Alright," Sonic smiles a little placing the clip board on the table across the room and then sits on the end of the bed, taking off his shoes.

"Where do we begin?" Sonic asked as he then turned to Sally who was laying on the bed in a flatering pose.

"Anywhere..." Sally smiled.

"Oh alright- but I was talking about the city," Sonic said moving his body over Sally's. "Hmm, I guess clear the roads so we can get in, then work with cleaning up the city. Then of course we can see what needs to be repaired…" Sally shrugged.

"I love you Sal," Sonic smiled giving his princess a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Sonic Hedgehog," Sally smiled pulling him closer, they both fell to the bed and began to make out.

Across the forest, a certain red echidna was lurking in the night. "Julie, I have arrived in the Great Forest. I will begin searching for the Hero of Mobius…" Knuckles called over on his wrist watch.

"Alright Knuckles, just becareful. Robotnik's henchmen may still lurk around and may be in search of Knothole," Julie replied.

"Relax Julie, I have a tight handle on my surroundings…" Knuckles sighed happily.

"Alright, Julie-Su out," Julie then swipped away from the small screen on the wrist watch.

Back in Sonic's hut, Sally was fast asleep as Sonic stretched a little with a yawn. He then found himself having to go outside to take a leak. "Hmm," he pondered looking for the perfect bush. When he found it he stood behind and started to whistle his famous them. "Blue streak speeds by, Sonic the Hedgehog..."

Suddenly a weird sound or crumpling disrupted Sonic, "huh?" Walking into the forest further he came across a weird machine. As it sparked of green energry a clock counted down. Running back to his hut he quickly woke up Sally. "Sal!" Sonic yelped as he ran in.

Inside of the forest Knuckles was on the radio watch with Julie-Su. "It looks like a Chaos trasporter... you should get out of there as soon as possible!" Julie advised.

"Alright," Knuckles nodded closing the wrist watch, and started to run out of the woods. Meanwhile Sonic was just running out from Knothole to carry out a plan. As the two animals were distracted by the usual, they clashed right into each other, sending right over to the strange machine.

"Sonic?" a small fox called out as he flew through the dark forest. "Sonic, where are you?" Tails called out again as he flew into the forest more, but then a small wave of green energy came right at Tails.

"Damn it! I have to get out of this place," Rouge snarled as she had just woke up in the woods, but it was too late as the wave washed her out as well.

"Sonic?" Sally called out as Bunnie, and Antoine were also out with her. It had been a half hour and Sonic hadn't returned, concerning Sally. "Sugar, it looks like there was an explosion," Bunnie pointed out the small area in the part of the forest.

"Oh no," Sally gasped, she then picked NICOLE up from the ground.

"No trace of life forms...," NICOLE reported.

"H-he's dead..." Sally stammered tears welling up in her eyes.


	2. Part I: Questions

**Chapter 2**

_**Questions**_

_**Tails' P.O.V.**_

_I tap my pencil against the table as I try to think- but nothing comes to mind when I think of the night before. I had seen Sonic running out with Nicole out from his hut as Sally stands at the opening of the door worriedly looking. She closes the door then I get the sudden urge to follow Sonic. After flying vastly through the woods I'd seen Sonic on the ground past out and injured. Then suddenly I wake up in this field near Sonic, as the sun beamed down on the both of us. _

_His cuts are almost healed as he holds a power ring in his hands- have I given it to him? That's right… I picked it up on the way to following Sonic- I must have given it to him somewhere between the black out and me waking up. He's still asleep as he tosses and turns in his sleep. I get up and walk over to Sonic and pull him to a nearby house. _

_No one was home so I let myself in, hoping they would understand. I laid Sonic onto the small sofa and sit at the desk pondering about the whole situation. A door opens making my fur stand, heals click on the wooden floor as a sound of two other feet enter the house. _

"_Oh- mother we forgot to let the Chao know we're home," a small voice said. _

"_Alright dear, let's go. Amy do you mind?" the older light voice asked. _

"_No problem Ms. Rabbit, I'll get started on lunch," the so called Amy replied with a perk in her voice. The door then closes, I get up and walk over to the door and put my ear up against it. _

"_You can come out now you little crooks!" she hissed kicking the door open sending me flying into the wall._

Amy wields her piko-piko hammer, seeing the injured Sonic and the head spinning Tails she puts her hammer down and runs over to Tails. "I am so sorry!" She said giving a hug to the child. Amy is thirteen years old with emerald green eyes that seem to silently kill you with joy.

"S-Sorry- I was trying to help my friend- we're lost," Tails stammered rubbing his head.

Amy notices Sonic and walks over to him, "Oh the poor thing…"

Tails stands up and brushes his shoulder off, "How did you know we were in here?"

Amy smiles, "I can tell fortunes, and my fortune read that today I will have unexpected visitors."

Sonic's ears twitched as his eye lids flickered. Tails walked over to Sonic and waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Sonic- Sonic wake up," said Tails.

"Ugh," He moans rubbing his eyes, "did I get it Sal?"

"What?" Amy asks Tails who is helping Sonic up.

"Sonic- I think we're lost," Tails said tugging at Sonic's arm. Sonic raised a brow then ran out of the room and house.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Amy squeaked walking to the front door to see Sonic running back.

"You're right… I don't think we're in Mobius anymore," Sonic said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Where is Mobius?" Amy asked.

"It's a whole planet… and we're not on it- what happened last night Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic remembered being in bed with Sally as they smiled at each other nipping one and another ears. "Nope that isn't it… it wasn't that powerful…" Sonic then remembered going outside to take a leak, and then hearing a noise. To him finding what it seemed like to be a bomb, "That doesn't make any sense…" Sonic shook his head.

"What Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I remember a bomb… maybe it wasn't a bomb- but it did have something to do with this," Sonic explained.

"…You guys want pizza?" Amy asked ignoring the whole conversation.

"Pizza?" the duo asked, "what is a pizza?"

Amy laughed a little, "it is a food- and very delicious may I add."

Sonic thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright… take us to this… pizza."

**Pizza Parlor:**

"I never saw these friends before, Amy, and I didn't know this is what you meant by 'getting started with lunch'…" Vanilla said looking around her surroundings.

"Oh these two are a little lost- and they have no idea what pizza is! Besides it's good to get out in the world once in a while," Amy said standing next to the table Sonic and Tails were wearily sitting at. _**Everything is so… different here. No one lives in fear; Mobians can actually walk around without worrying about Dr. Ro-Butt-Nik's bots. I wish Sal and the others could see this.**_

"Mr. Sonic looks confused Amy…" Cream said pointing over to Sonic.

"Uh- Sonic? Are you alright?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded and looked over to Tails who was trying not to freak, looking left and right to see if a robot would pop out. "Bro… relax there is no bots around," Sonic said patting Tails on the back.

"Oh the poor thing- I'll go get a pizza from Vector, and I'll be right back!" Amy said skipping off.

She arrived at the counter to be jumping up and down and clicking on the bell. Espio walked by with an order balanced on his raised hand, and placed his other hand on top of her hand, making her stop.

"Amy…" Espio cautioned.

"We've got some strangers, never tasted pizza," Amy piped.

Charmy, a young overly excited bee laughed, "never tasted pizza? What were they living in a box?"

"I have no idea- but they are very lost- do you want to meet them? They're over there with Cream and Vanilla," said Amy.

Charmy winked, "I'll go ask what they want to drink," Charmy then buzzed over to the table. "You guys want anything to drink?" Charmy asked.

"I'll have ice tea…" Vanilla said.

"Me too, please," Cream added. Cheese, her chao squealed, "Oh and Cheese with have one too."

"Um… I'll have water," Sonic nodded.

"Water? Are you sure you don't want to try something new?" Charmy asked.

"Well… sure I guess… surprise me," Sonic shrugged.

"And you?" Charmy asked Tails. "Surprise me…" Tails replied.

Charmy buzzed back to the back of the parlor into the kitchen. "Hey Vector! Three sweet teas and two… soda pops!" Charmy yelled into Vector's ear.

"Gee could you say that a little louder?" Vector asked sarcastically.

"Okay-," Charmy grinned, but Vector covered up his mouth, "Not seriously Charmy, now go do something useful…"

"Harass people?!" Charmy asked excitedly.

"… Yeah go ahead…" Vector sighed tossing the pizza dough into its circular formation. Charmy smiled and flew fast back into the table- yes he just crashed into the table as Espio passed by.

"Charmy!" Espio snapped.

"What? I'm on a 'break'!" Charmy replied.

Sonic then clapped with a laughing strike, "Ah… that's great."

"See someone thinks I'm funny!" Charmy said pointing to Sonic.

Sonic picked up the two halves of the table and ran off in a split; coming back with a repaired table. Vector was watching this as he was making a pizza and dropped the pizza making it land over his head; rushing out of the kitchen Vector praised the hedgehog almost immediately. Amy came back over with some drinks and pondered at Vector's excitement.

"That was- TERRIFIC. Hey how would you like a job? The pay is really good," Vector asked.

"A job?" Sonic asked, "sure that sounds cool."

Espio nearly snarled, "oh so it took six months for a guy you knew your whole life to hire, and you just hired him within five seconds before even meeting him?"

Vector cleaned up the dough on his face, "Yeah that's how it usually how it goes."

"Now what is your name speedy?" Vector asked drawing his attention back to Sonic.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said shaking Vector's hand.

"What about our problem that we so happen to have right now?" Tails asked.

"Relax bro, this isn't Mobius, and I have no idea how to get there. So for now we'll just see what we can do to get back," Sonic said patting Tails' back.

"What problem?" Vector asked, "If I may ask?"

"Ah don't worry about it," Sonic assured.

Vector smiled and handed Sonic a box over, "great- hey can you go bring this to the mountains to a friend of mine? It's pretty chili up there so wear this," Vector then tossed a yellow scarf and gloves.

"Oh… okay… where exactly are the mountains?" Sonic asked.

"To the north, blue," Vector said walking away.

Amy huffed, "that jerk I can't believe he just plopped you one of his side business on you…"

"Wait- this is pizza right?" Sonic asked Amy.

Amy pushed Sonic out the door, "just go do it, it's a cabin on the very top of the mountain with those crazy curvaceous roads." Sonic ran out with the pizza box at Sonic Speed, Tails took a sip of the drink.

"Whoa- this stuff is great!" Tails chirped.

"Yup, that stuff is called soda," Charmy cheered randomly.

"As you can tell drinking too much of it will make you act like Charmy…" Amy said taking a seat.

"So Tails, how did you get your name?" Cream asked.

"Oh you see Cream I was born with two tails and when I was little Sonic nor I couldn't stand my real name so he called me Tails," Tails explained.

"You have two tails? Whoa I wonder what you parents have to say about that!" Charmy said looking behind Tails.

"Yeah… me too," Tails shied off a little.

"…You don't have parents Tails?" Amy asked concerned.

"I… I couldn't even begin to explain Amy. I was way too young to even recall the events. But all I know is that Sonic was a big brother to me ever since," Tails explain.

Cheese squealed and hugged Tails, "Chao! Ch-Choa!"

"Well Cheese seems to like you Tails!" Amy smiled.

"So how did Sonic get his name?" Charmy asked flying around like a lunatic.

"Oh apparently his mother gave him a weird name so his dad called him Sonic, because he loved running around when he was little, and we just call him Sonic because he's super-fast," Tails recalled.

"I don't get it…" Charmy said.

"The word Sonic means, faster than the speed of sound- which is 600 miles per hour," Tails explained.

"Oh now I get it!" Charmy said slamming down onto the table.

"Tails you're very smart for kid," Vanilla complimented.

"Thank you Ms. Rabbit, you know I have a friend back at home who is a rabbit as well," Tails replied.

"Ooh please do tell!" Cream squeaks.

"She's about… seventeen years old, she was full flesh when younger but during a mission she was partially roboticized," said Tails.

"What does roboticized mean?" Cream asked.

"Being turned into robotics, but despite that she was able to become a very strong willed fighter," Tails told the group.

"How did it happen, the mission itself that is?" Espio asked now getting interested.

"Well you would have to ask Sonic that one, I wasn't there, and I am sure I don't know the whole story…" Tails shrugged. Espio frowned and walked away to go fill out the orders.

**Mountains:**

Leaving the cabin Sonic dashed back down the mountain with the pizza box in his hand. Reaching the fields as the grass danced in the night winds, Sonic looked up at the night sky. The stars sparkled just as it did in Knothole, Sonic sighed sadly as he saw a specific star, it shun brighter than all the others. It reminded him of the sparkle in Sally's eyes, Sonic sits down on the grass and stares up at the night sky.

Somehow knowing that Sally was doing the same thing as well, and staring at the brightest star. No matter how far away they were apart he could feel her smooth heartbeat and being alone in the darkness with her just seemed too right.


	3. Part I: Answers

Part I: New Home

of Sonic Greenhill Zero: Saga

by LordiusBiscuit

**Chapter 3**

**Answers**

**Zone: 624 "Earth"**

**Location: Greenhill Zone**

"What the heck is going on around here?" Sonic asks himself as he walks through a weird area with loops and platforms. A buzz bomber flies by and shoots a bullet at Sonic, gratefully Sonic dodges it and spin dashes at it making it break. To his surprise a small animal falls out and lands at his foot. It was a bird, and it chirped in joy. "Rob-but-nik…" Sonic growls. Taking off, Sonic leaped through the platforms and ran to catch up to the strange object in the distance.

Once he reached the weird capsule, Sonic looked around, but no sign of Robotnik. A weird contraption that floats in the air then showed up, wielding a huge checkered ball on a chain. "Whoa!" Sonic jumped back a few steps.

"Little rodent!" the man that sat himself in the floating contraption rasped.

"Cool! A talking egg!" Sonic laughed, then jumped to a floating platform. When the machine came by Sonic jumped onto the top and violently punched in the covering, making the glass crack. The ball on the chain then dropped on top of the capsule making the side pop off.

Small animals rushed out and some of the birds danced around Sonic as the man gathered himself and fled. "Hey little buddies!" Sonic greeted, "Can you guys tell me what's going on around here?" The birds chirped cheerfully and flew around Sonic some more, while one flew in placed and whistled. "You mean I have to sing to talk to you guys?" Sonic asked. The bids then chirped gracefully. "No thanks guys, that's really- really stupid…" Sonic shrugged. One bird then started to cry as it sat on top of Sonic's head. "Chirp! Chirp-Chirp-Chirpy~"

"Let-me guess… that Eggman captured all of your friends- and uses them… as robots?" Sonic asked. The bird nodded with a sad and happy chirp, "Okay- totally lucky guess… let's bust this egg!" Sonic then blasted off onto his new and mysterious adventure!

**Location: Pizza Parlor**

"Shouldn't Sonic be here by now?" Amy asked Vector as she took a sip on her milkshake.

"Oh! So your new employee is now late?" Espio furrowed his brows.

"Chillax 'Spio I'm sure he got stuck in some traffic," Vector shrugged.

"Traffic? He doesn't drive a car!" Espio shouted.

"Maybe he uses his imagination!" Charmy chirped zooming by with a pizza plate in his hands.

"It's not like Sonic to be late… for anything that is… maybe something went wrong…" Tails said shrugging.

"How about we go and investigate little buddy!?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

"Sure… if that's what you think will help…" Tails raised a brow.

"Now wait-a-minute, you guys are just going to go on your own without any protection?" Vector asked.

"Of course- and no we don't need your Chaotix…" Amy rolled her eyes walking out the door along with Tails.

"So, where are we going to look?" Tails asked.

"Eh… I dunno, just look for a while and see…" Amy shrugged.

"Should we start at Miss Rabbit's house? Maybe Sonic over slept…" Tails suggested.

"Oh my young friend of course he wouldn't be there! We must swoop through the obviously dangerous forest!" Amy pointed over to a randomly placed entrance to a swamp.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because Tails, doing such stupid stuff is bound to land us in deep shit," Amy shrugged.

"What?!" Tails gasped.

"I mean that, taking the least expected route is bound to… get us to what we need- all about the magic of Kalista…" Amy said pointing at her skull.

"O-Okay…" Tails said as his ears lowered.

**Location: Angel Island **

"Everything… looks the same… but the others aren't here." Knuckles sat alone on top of the shrine, next to the Master Emerald. "The Island is smaller than I remember though, and the shrine looks much older too…" He stood up as his shoes fell apart from its sole. Knuckles walked over to behind the master emerald and laid down and curled up. "I need my sleep; I'll figure it out tomorrow…" Knuckles sighed. Knuckles curled up in front of the Master Emerald and glanced down at his closed hand to see a charm he then tightened the grip on the object.

**Location: Greenhill Zone**

"Alright Egghead!" Sonic shouted, "let's settle this!"

"Not you again! I thought I killed you!" the Eggman scoffed pulling out his weapons on his Eggomatic. Ignoring this comment, Sonic dashed forward and destroyed the mini guns and knocked him down into the dirt.

"Now... what to do about you..." Sonic crossed his arms as he glared down at the knocked out Eggman.

"Hey! Get away from the boss!" a monkey robot shouted with his thick brooklyn accent, throwing co-conuts at Sonic. Sonic then went into a spin dash, deflecting to co-conuts from the angered robot. "Scratch! Grounder! Catch that Hedgehog!" the monkey robot screeched. Whipping his head to the other side, Sonic noticed that he was being ambushed by two robots. One being short and stumpy and the other being a robotic tall rooster of some sort.

"Where's you're little friend hog?!" the tall robot rooster cackled as the electric fence surrounded Sonic. Sonic glanced around the trap to see if he could find his way out, but at the same time was wondering how these two knew him.

"Did some other guy deal with these dolts?" Sonic thought to himself.

"Oh that's right! We fried him!" the shorter bot laughed.

"The Doc is out cold, I guess Sonic got some sort of training since we killed him..." the monkey robot shrugged.

"Sorry, but who are you guys?" Sonic asked as he was still observing the electrical cage he was in.

"Did you guys fry his brain?" the monkey asked.

"No! He is just trying to trick us! Well that's not gonna happen, Sonic! The Boss installed a new device in us to make us smarter!" the short robot huffed.

"Dude, I honestly don't know you..." Sonic sighed rubbing his head.

"I'm Scratch!" the tall rooster robot called out with a pose, as the shorter robot stumbled to steal the spot light, "and I'm Grounder!"

"I'm Co-Conuts..." the monkey robot said crossing his arms. Suddenly a roar of laughter came from Sonic, as he fell onto the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"WHAT ARE YA' LAUGHING AT?!" Co-Conuts growled turning off the electric cage to aproach him.

Sonic took his chance and kicked up the robots surrounding him and went off running, "nice meeting ya chumps, but I got some chilli dogs to chow down!"

As the dust cloud cleared away the three bots recovered. "That's it... I'm gonna personaly kill that hog like we've shoulda done a long-long time ago..." Co-Conuts growled as he pounding his fist into his other palm as steam fumed out from his head.

"We're gonna kill you, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" they all yelled in unicine.

**Location: Pizza Parlor**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to deal with some idiots..." Sonic greeted as he walked into the nice and cool parlor.

"So have I..." Espio rolled his eyes as Charmy was trying to get a soda can through the television screen.

"Tough break dude, so where's Tails?" Sonic asked noticing Tails wasn't in sight.

"He went with Amy some place," Espio shrugged.

"Hmm, I see. Hey Espio can I ask you something?" he asked as he took a seat down at one of the tables.

"Sure," Espio rolled his eyes, tossing the dish rag over his shoulder.

"What's up with the guy putting little animals into robots?"

"You mean Dr. Eggman?" Espio asked.

"Yeah- that guy..."

"Well, there used to be a guy who kept him from doing so... but he died a few years back..." Espio explained.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"Some guy, I think his name was Maurice. Matter in fact I think he was a Hedgehog, but he was brown," Espio explained.

"I see... is there a data base I can use to look up this guy?" Sonic asked.

"You mean a computer, yeah in the back... go nuts..." Espio shrugged.

Doing so, Sonic went onto the computer and typed in _'Maurice Hedgehog'_, and thousands of pictures came up. None the less it was a brown hedgehog. Other than that it was a spitting image of him, "no wonder..." Looking further into the data, Sonic found the exact thing he was looking for,

_** "Maurice the Hedgehog was announced dead upon arrival to the Seaside Hospital with gunshot wounds to the head and chest. Doctors stated that these were untreated gun shot wounds from a previous battle with Doctor Eggman, and that they could have been treated if he had come sooner. Autopsy shows that Maurice had these wounds for about two weeks and they assume that our hero had giving up fighting. Investigators also point out that the usual side kick 'Miles' was also found dead from electric shocks in Maurice's apartment. Stating that this was also from a previous battle, assuming that Maurice was far too injured to make his way to the hospital."**_

"_**After a few years, Dr. Eggman is still running around causing havoc and no one has stepped up to the plate to stop the animal hating notorious Dr. Eggman."**_

"Well it's about time someone has..." Sonic growled getting up from the desk and stomping out of the parlor.

**Zone: 264 "Mobius"**

**Location: Knothole**

The past week was difficult for Sally and the other Freedom Fighters, Tails and Sonic were lost during the explosion, leaving them to be dead. Today was their funeral, and all of the Freedom Fighters from across the world had come to pay their respects. Lupe was the first to arrive with select few of her members.

"Princess?" Lupe said lightly as she walked into the Freedom Fighter HQ.

"Oh- hello, Lupe... thank you for coming today..." Sally said shaking Lupe's hand but Lupe gave her a hug.

"Of course we wouldn't have missed this day," Lupe nodded.

"Um... Sally-gal?" Bunnie called out from the bathroom, "can you come here for a minute?"

"Excuse me- please," Sally nodded as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, "so- what does it say?"

"Ah... Sugar... you might want to sit down..." Bunnie sighed.

Sally trembled as she took a seat on the small bench, "is it positive?"

Bunnie nodded slowly.

"Oh... oh- Walkers..." Sally rubbed her tears from her eyes.

Bunnie sat down on the bench along with her and hugged her, "now-now Sally-girl... everything is going to be okay..."


End file.
